Tarts & Studs
by AULOVE
Summary: Modern AU.. Katniss and Peeta's lives are about to change, and it all started with a costume for Madge's Tart's and Stud's event. EX: "What's with the pigtails?" Peeta asked. Katniss turned around to look at Peeta. She shyly grinned as she slowly undid her robe.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt by the ever talented Starveinsaftey on Tumblr.

 **Tarts & Stud's ** starveinsafety thank you for the prompt… _Hey, just wanted to prompt you #14 - What's with the pigtails?.._ it's a short one…but a fun one.

PS...I do not own the Hunger Games...these wonderful characters belong to S. Collins.

* * *

"What's with the pigtails?"

Katniss turned around to look at Peeta. She shyly grinned as she slowly undid her robe.

Peeta's face was priceless. He bugged out.

Katniss laughed wickedly as she approached him. She had on a catholic girl school uniform, the extra small version. She put a finger on the button of his shirt. "I'm thinking of wearing this for Madge's Tart's and Stud's themed costume party."

Peeta couldn't speak, he only ran his hand through his hair several times.

Katniss knew it was a cliché but she turned around and wiggled her but, her short plaid skirt rode up exposing the white lacy under wear she had on. Innocently she looked over her shoulder, "Do you think it's too short Peeta?"

"Dammit woman," Peeta uttered, he lifted her off her feat and threw her over his shoulders. "You're not going to wear this in public ever."

Katniss peal of laughter bounced off the tiles of the bathroom as Peeta plopped her on the sink counter, he lecherously gazed at her as if he had won a prize.

There was one thing she loved the most in life and it was when Peeta lost his gentle nature and became rough and jealous. As he ripped the shirt open, Katniss was glad she had purchased something else to wear; this was after all, purely, just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, this is part two of Tart's and Stud's a little story that's been rattling in my head after the prompt. I hope you enjoy.

PS I don't own the hunger games

* * *

A few months later.

Katniss read the printed diagnostic paper over and over again. Her hands trembled as she put the sheet down then took the strip of ultrasound pictures. Her leg shook as she sat on the lid. She could not believe what she was looking at. Last month she gotten a little tipsy with some wine she was using and in her fuzzy brain it had made sense to use the last two pregnancy tests. Both test read positive.

She laughed in her drunken state. Unbelieving what the tests stated, she thought they were defective and threw them out. Then a couple of days ago during her routine scheduled appointment with her OBGYN her doctor ordered both a blood exam and urine example.

Today she had been told she was pregnant and an ultrasound was immediately done. But after years of trying unsuccessfully trying her brain did not want to believe what she was being told or saw on the screen. She had cried during the entire appointment. On her way back she bought another pregnancy test and once more the little plus sign showed up. She picked up the stick that was on the counter staring at that pink little plus sign. Her hand cradling her sill flat abdomen.

The noise of the city was loud as it came from the tiny window in her bathroom, but it did not drown out the beating of her heart.

She gazed at the door and the costume that hung there for Madge's Tart's and Studs party and knew there was no way she was going to be able to make the charity event. Feeling guilty she walked too the bedroom and picked up her phone, hoping Madge wouldn't pick up.

"Hi there, can I tell you how excited everyone is about the party. Hold up no, no, no, I do not want those there." Madge spoke to someone in her voice was muffled. "I so sorry Katniss what were you saying?"

"Madge it happened."

Once more Madge was distracted. "NO, that looks wonderful, but could we move the screen slightly higher and to the left." Madge spoke to someone. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I have to make sure everything is perfect. Now you said something about something, what was it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wait, WHAT!"

Katniss shook her head as tears flowed from her face. "I'm pregnant."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" The phone sounded muffled for a moment. "Oh my Katniss that's so great you and Peeta have been trying for so long."

Katniss could hear Madge blow her nose over the phone.

"I just took another test. I'm really pregnant." They were one of those healthy couples who could never have children. When they began to try and nothing happened they sought out help. They were told that perhaps Peeta swimmers swam to slow, that was not true. Then they said that she was too thin and in the end they would never have children. That was also untrue. But not being able to have children they took to multiple steps. Hormones, diet changes, strange positions.

Then last year they had tried in vitro fertilization and suffered two miscarriages within her first two months of pregnancy. Seeing how hard she took losing the babies, Peeta had enough, he pulled Katniss away from the procedures. He told her that he was fine with not being a father as long as he had her and that she was happy.

So they made adjustments in their way of thinking, and began to live their lives again. They spent time together, took vacations, reconnected, healed. They were a stronger couple because of it.

"How," Madge laughed. "I know how, wow that sounds so cliché," Madge grumbled. "But I digress when did this happen?"

"You know how Peeta is about being prepared."

"Ugh tell me about it, remember last year when I ran the Marathon with you guys he's like a drill sergeant." Madge's disapproval could be heard over the phone. "That was a nasty he picked up from Effie and Haymitch."

Katniss chuckled as she pictured the neon orange haired assistant who helped Peeta run his three bakeries and her husband who was his wrestling coach in high school. "Well he wanted me to get the costumes for your party like four months ago."

"Really, for the party, what you'd pick?"

"Naughty catholic school girl in an extra small."

Madge giggled, "Ooh that would have been a good one."

"I was showing Peeta the costume for your party and we got carried a way." She waved her hand in the air as she tried to keep her calm. At the moment she couldn't make sense out of anything. "I went the doctors and he confirmed it, everything looks great. I have a real picture this time."

"Does Peeta know, of course not what am I talking about? When are you going to tell him? Are you going to tell him tonight? Please say something Katniss."

"Madge do you mind?"

"Mind! Katniss of course I don't mind you need to let Peeta know that," Madge's voice cracked. "That, he's gonna be a daddy."

Katniss placed her hand over her mouth. A fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes, as she thought of Peeta as a father. Her vocal cords produced a high pitched squeak.

"This is, is so great oh Katniss you've got to let me plan the baby shower, it'll be great, classy and simple I promise."

Katniss shook her head. "Oh yes Madge, you have to be there when we tell our family."

"Really, yeah, I've known you forever. You've been like my sister since high school."

"Oh Katniss," Madge blew her nose. Then she sniffed said. "Okay listen, I've got a great idea, put that little outfit on you wore for Peeta and tape a copy of the sonogram with the words underneath baby daddy…wait even better send me the picture I'll have it screen printed on a tank top and you can wear it underneath the shirt."

It was a brilliant idea. She ran to he bathroom and took a clear picture of the baby. "Okay, I'm doing it now."

Katniss sent a copy of her baby to Madge.

"I've got it." Madge breathed out softly, "Oh she's so pretty."

"She?"

"Of course our little bun is a she Katniss, this child is going to be the fiercest fashion diva if I have anything to say about it."

Katniss agreed and she hoped Peeta would agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all this is the last chapter of this fun little story, I hope you've all enjoyed it.

PS...thank you to S Collins for the Hunger Games.

* * *

Peeta hung up his apron, he was running late. Tonight was Madge's Tart's and Stud's party. It was all the city could speak of. She was the former Mayor's daughter and she was beloved by the entire city. Tonight's party would benefit the Children's Cancer Research foundation.

"Heading home?" Thresh said.

"Yeah, I'm not in for the rest of the weekend."

"No problem we've got this boss." Thresh clapped him in the back.

"Thanks Thresh," Peeta said.

"Have a good time in that fancy party." Thresh winked.

"Will do," Peeta said as he exited the building. He sent her a text to let her know he was on his way. Knowing Katniss she might be worried.

Katniss had lost it all, in the beginning of her freshman year. Her family was struck by a drunk driver as they were heading home on New Years Eve. Her father and sister Prim were instantly killed.

Luckily Katniss and her mother survived, Madge had found out and extended her home to Katniss since her mother was in coma. Her mother never recovered and passed. She had no one and Madge's family adopted her.

That's when Peeta came into the picture. He became her friend. She and Peeta were inseparable, until one day she noticed her feelings were more than just a friend. He had always been in love with her and it was as if providence smiled upon them until they tired to become parents.

As much as he wanted to be a father he loved her more. He'd waited for her all of his life and he was not going to let this get in the way of them. Peeta would not trade his life with Katniss for nothing.

It was a long year of recovery finding each others balance but finally they were at a good place in there lives. He called her but she did not pick up, most likely she was getting ready for Madge's party. He grinned recalling that short little plaid number she'd worn for him a few months ago. He'd lost it.

It was his high school fantasy coming to life. With this thought in his brain he made a slight directional change in his route home.

He stopped off at the florist and bought her a bouquet of wild flowers just because. He was constantly doing this surprising her with romantic little gestures. Peeta loved Katniss and was grateful to have her. His phone buzzed, he saw a picture of a burger with the word hungry underneath. Grinning he stopped by the nearest burger joint that she loved and got them something to eat.

As fabulous as Madge's parties were, hors d'oeuvres, never filled up his Katniss. He would rather she go on a full stomach than have her stalk all of the waiters all night long for food. He headed downtown to their apartment and walked up the three flights of stairs to their third floor apartment.

He was whistling when he entered the apartment.

"Katniss I'm home, I got us burgers and fries." He shouted as he headed for the kitchen.

"I'm in the bathroom. Can you come and help me with something."

He set the food on the counter and headed to the bedroom with the flowers. He stopped and his mouth went dry as he saw Katniss in her catholic school girl out fit. His blood flowed south but his eyes raked her body from the tip of her toes to her sultry smile and smoky eyes. This never got old.

His hands trembled as he held the flowers.

"Aren't the students supposed to bring the teacher's gifts?"

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to wear this, again." Peeta said as is hand fingered the thigh high hem of her plaid skirt.

"I wasn't but I didn't think you would mind." She lifted up her skirt and flashed him.

He grinned and threw the flowers into the sink. "I'm going to shred this shirt in pieces."

"I'm counting on it."

He easily lifted her and sat her on the vanity. His hands slid up her legs, pushing them wider as he stepped forward. Her hands braced themselves against his chest.

Katniss licked the corner of her mouth; she knew how crazy this drove him. He wanted to kiss her hard.

In a sing song voice she said, "Oh no, you've got to do what you promised."

Lifting his hands he grabbed her white shirt and literally tore it open. He was expecting her to be wearing that lacy bra, but instead she wore a tank top with his name on it. "Branded yourself have we."

Katniss looked at him from underneath her lashes. "Did you read the tank top?"

Peeta looked down and saw there as image. At first he did not understand. Then he stepped back and pulled the shirt downward so that it could be clear. He gasped.

It read 'Peetas a baby daddy." The image below was of a fetus no it was no fetus this was his baby. His hands shook, his body vibrated, he did not know how to react. He was happy, he wanted to shout, he wanted to make love to Katniss.

But he did neither.

"Baby," He muttered his brilliant blue eyes held unshed tears. "Baby."

"Yup," Katniss answered back she was clearly crying.

"How? When? Are you okay?"

"The last time I wore this outfit, in nearly five months, and yes are you okay?" Katniss could barely speak, her voice wavered with emotion.

Peeta cupped her hand and stared directly into her gray eyes. "Real or not Real, you are carrying my baby."

"Real,"

Peeta cradled her face and placed a dozen little kisses on her face then he placed a kiss on her neck. He held her gently, she was as fragile to him. He knew all too well what it was like to loose a child and the toll that it took on them both.

He gently placed a kiss on her lips, "My baby is having a baby."

Katniss laughed and held him with much greater force than he did.

"Wait, what about Madge and her shindig? Does she know?"

"Yeah she knows we're not going. She's the one who helped plan this."

"Good cause no one will ever see you in this outfit." He couldn't help the jealous note in his voice. He recalled a certain guy at their school that tried to scoop her away from him. Peeta fought hard in the only way that he could at the time. He became her friend and became indispensable to her.

Katniss giggled. "What about the tank top?"

Proudly he touched the image of their baby. He grinned lopsidedly. "Oh the whole world is going to see that."

She laughed then she said, "Will you feed me?"

"Sweetheart I'm going to make you into a cheese bun." Peeta said happily cradling her into his arms. He Peeta Mellark was going to be a father. He was a stud.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi here is a little Epilogue for this story. Happy Memorial Day Weekend and thanks for he likes and follows.

PS...I have to thank Suzanne Collins for creating these wonderful characters.

* * *

"Peeta we are not dressing her like a Ewok." Katniss growled.

A year later they had many changes. Their daughter Hope was a bright dark haired baby with her father's blue eyes and sunny disposition. She was slightly under weight but healthy and gained he weight after se was born. She changed everything. They had to make adjustments to their schedules, Katniss was working part time for Madge now because, she allowed her to bring the baby to work.

They had to get a bigger place. That in itself was a struggle. Peeta wanted the suburbs but Madge did not want them moving out of the city. They agreed in a three story brown stone Madge owned in Tribeca, Peeta was converting the first floor to a bakery. They lived on the top floor and on the roof there was a garden. Peeta still wanted a house, and he was working on saving up money for them to get a house by sea on Long Island.

Madge did not oppose to his idea since Peeta's business was taking off with the addition of the cheese buns at the bakery. Peeta was making a tidy sum now and Madge being a smart business woman invested in Peeta's business. It was the arrangement they came for the house.

Madge loved he arrangement, since they moved to Manhattan and were closer to her now. Katniss gazed at her husband thoughtfully. She loved him with every fiber of her being. He was handsome, hard working, loyal and fiercely protective over those he loved. Peeta did not look soft with his muscular frame but it was his kind face that caused everyone to mistake him as a dope. He was frighteningly smart, and capable of convincing a saint to do the most risqué things.

Peeta was a force to be reckoned with.

"But sweetheart the theme to this year's party is fairytale." Peeta sweetly said using his full charming self.

Katniss rolled her eyes as she watched Peeta bend over the stroller with a white and black fury outfit. It looked more like bear crossed with a dog outfit. "Peeta Star Wars is a movie it's not a fairytale."

They had been having this argument for months now. Peeta wanted them to dress up like Hansolo, Princess Leah and the baby an Ewok a half bear half dog looking thing.

"Who says?" Peeta answered indignantly as he tickled his daughter's feet. "Mommy doesn't understand this is the best fairytale ever. "Luke I am you father."

Their daughter cooed from her stroller. At seven months she was making a lot of noises and Peeta swore she said Dada. Katniss did not want to agree, she was secretly Hope would say Mama first.

"Dada," Hope cooed when she saw Peeta.

"See she said it again." Peeta triumphantly said.

"That's just baby talk." Katniss was rubbing her back.

"Hope, Hope, where's daddy?"

"Dada," Hope said reaching out to Peeta.

"Its okay baby, Mama is just jealous you asked for me first." Peeta said proudly.

"All babies say dadadadada, its part of them learning how to make sounds." Katniss said holding up a frog costume. "What about this?"

"No Katniss not a frog, our baby girl will not be something green and slimy, she's going to be something cool, like an Ewok."

"Peeta, no, you know Madge would never agree." Katniss crossed her harm across her chest. They had not picked costumes and the event was a week away.

"Ah I knew I would find you all together," Madge's heals clicked on the tile of the floor.

"Madge," Peeta hid the Ewok costume behind his back, but Hope got her pudgy hand on it and was pulling it into her layer. She cried from frustration when she couldn't have it.

Katniss shook her head, "Busted."

"Peeta we will no dress Hope as a Ewok. Besides I have the perfect costumes for you all."

"Really what do you have in mind?" Peeta asked, listening as he gently took the costume from Hopes fingers and replaced it with her chew toy.

"Peter Pan," Madge exclaimed excitedly.

"That's not a fairytale, that's a book." Peeta took Hope from the stroller and bounced her around his arms. Hope cooed and laughed.

"Yours is a movie Peeta." Madge shook her head. "Katniss can be Wendy, you can be Peter, and this little munchkin can be a fairy."

"Oh that's perfect," Katniss agreed.

"Yep especially since you don't want anything tight, right, Katniss?" Madge said tickling the baby's feet.

"The Princess Leah costume isn't tight."

"I'm not wearing a bikini Peeta." Katniss stood arms akimbo. Madge stood next to her, with her arms were also perched on her hips, and one defined blond eyebrow arched.

"It is not that bad it's covered with mesh like thing that you have to zip up from the side."

"NO" both women said.

"Okay," Peeta said his face was clearly disappointed, "Okay."

He looked so contrite Katniss felt bad. She looked to Madge.

Madge nodded.

They were always had the ability to have silent conversations. It was the same way with Peeta. "I can't wear it because it isn't flowing enough."

Katniss knew immediately her apologetic tone was enough to get him thinking. She could see his brain turning over the information in his brain. "What are you guys up too?"

Katniss blushed and, took him by the hands. "Peeta I'm about to pop."

"What are you talking about?"

Madge smiled brightly.

Katniss face turned redder. "Peeta I'm pregnant."

"Whaaaaa," Peeta stuttered his eyes flew to her mid section. "But we've been careful."

"Well apparently not," Madge said scooping up Hope. "Apparently mommy and daddy have been playing around with that school girl out fit again."

"Sweetheart, how long…" Peeta gently pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Next week it will be four months." Katniss new how much Peeta loved their baby, and how much he wanted Hope to have a sibling but they were cautiously optimistic about it. They wanted another one but decided upon waiting.

"That bikini outfit it's too constrictive, I don't want to wear anything to tight."

"Bebe," Hope shouted. "Bebe, bebe, bebe."

All three adults stood still.

"Mama, bebe." Hope said waving her hands in the air while looking at Madge her little face looked like she was spilling a great secret, "Dada."

"Do you think she knows?" Katniss whispered.

"Of course brainless, she's the daughter of two brilliant people." Madge complied.

Peeta grinned. "See I told you she said daddy first. Now about Princess Leah, how about this."

He held up a loose white gown. His eye brows wiggled.

"Okay just as long as I get to fire your laser blaster later." Katniss conceded giving Peeta a naughty look.

Peeta laughed.

Hope gurgled, "Bebe."

"Okay so that's my que to leave, I'll see you guys later. Me and the cheese bun have an appointment with a spa."

Peeta watched Madge leave with their baby. "This was all a plot wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Katniss grinned then slowly wound her arms around his middle. "Come on Hans let's go save the universe."

Peeta's eyes widened when he realized what Katniss was up to.

She laughed as he pushed her toward the cashiers, she was always going to be a tart for Peeta.


End file.
